Maaya Sakamoto
(Itabashi-Tokio, Japón 31 de marzo de 1980) es una cantante, compositora, actriz y seiyū japonesa, originaria de la ciudad de Tokio. En la actualidad sacó un compilado en DVD/CD de sus 15 años de trayectoria artística. Es una de las seiyūs más populares de Japón. En 2011 se casó con su compañero Kenichi Suzumura. Biografía En los primeros años de su vida, Sakamoto ya incursionaba en el ambiente artístico, actuando dentro de una compañía de teatro. En 1988, a la edad de ocho años, debuta como seiyū en los doblajes de la serie norteamericana Our House, que en Japón fue transmitida por la cadena nacional NHK. Su primer trabajo en una serie de animación fue más tarde con The Land Before Time, serie de pequeños dinosaurios en dibujos animados originalmente producida por George Lucas. Sakamoto comenzó a prestar su voz para diversos programas de televisión y también comerciales, pero nunca hizo una aparición como ella misma en algún lado, manteniéndose distante del mundo del entretenimiento. Dentro de esta época en la precoz carrera de Maaya como doblista, se dedicó principalmente a las series no-japonesas, en especial en inglés, entre las que destaca su doblaje dentro de la serie My Girl, donde dobló por primera vez un rol protagónico. En el año 1996, ya habiendo alcanzado sus 100 primeros trabajos como doblista de series, a los quince años de edad Sakamoto conoce a Yōko Kanno, y bajo su apoyo y producción musical debuta como cantante. Interpretando el rol protagónico en la serie La visión de Escaflowne, cuya música estaba a cargo de Kanno, le fue concedida la oportunidad de que su single debút "Yakusoku wa Iranai" fuera el opening de dicha serie animada. Yoko Kanno y sus músicos cercanos asesorarían por completo la carrera de la joven, escribiendo sus letras -Yuho Iwasato para canciones en japonés y Tim Jensen para canciones en inglés-, componiendo y produciendo cada uno de sus lanzamientos como cantante. En el año 1999 su segundo álbum de estudio, DIVE, fue escogido como el mejor álbum pop de ese año por la revista nipona Music Magazine. Este mismo año lanzó su primera compilación de éxitos, Single Collection + Hatchpotch, donde varios de los temas formaron parte de varias series de anime como Escaflowne, Clamp Gakuen Tanteidan, Record of Lodoss War y Card Captor Sakura. Desde al acierto de Escaflowne, las puertas se en este rubro se le abrieron completamente, y se hizo de un nombre cotizado en el mundo del doblaje, principalmente en el anime. Pero contrariamente a lo que podría creerse, Maaya continuó con sus estudios, y al salir de secundaria entró a la universidad dentro de la carrera de Ciencias Sociales. Tras varios y esporádicos lanzamientos en su carrera como cantante, en el 2002 con la segunda compilación de singles, Single Collection + Nikopachi, logra entrar por primera vez al Top 3 de las listas de Oricon en su país, lo que estabiliza su carrera musical. Desde aquí comienza a tomar este aspecto de su carrera mucho más enserio, y comienza a participar en el musical francés adaptado Les Misérables, en el rol de Éponine. En el año 2004 su álbum Shounen Alice, sin sencillos y sólo contando como promoción masiva el tema "Uchuu Hikoushi no Uta" como tema principal del programa de la NHK Minna no Uta, logró debutar en el nº 8 de las listas de los más vendidos de Japón la primera semana de su lanzamiento. Este álbum también es el último que contó con la producción de Yoko Kanno y sus cercanos, ya que desde aquí separan sus caminos y Maaya comienza a tomar un rol más protagónico en su música. Desde aquí todos sus trabajos serán canciones escritas por ella y participará como productora de sus discos. En el 2007 el grupo de mangakas Clamp, para quienes Maaya ha aportado música para varias de sus series animadas como Card Captor Sakura, Clamp Gakuen Tanteidan y más recientemente Tsubasa Chronicle, escogieron a la artista para interpretar el opening principal de su especial de todos sus trabajos Clamp in Wonderland. En el 2008, Yōko Kanno la contacta para que sea ella, sea la seiyū de sheryl y para que sea la encargada de cantar el opening de los primeros episodios de la serie que conmemora el 25 aniversario de Macross: Macross Frontier. En el 2009 lanza su nuevo CD Kazeyomi y posteriormente realiza una gira por Japón We Are Kazeyomi. El pasado 20 de mayo salió a la venta el DVD Maaya Sakamoto Live Tour 2009 “We Are Kazeyomi” en el cual la artista interpreta varios de sus temas famosos como Platina, Saigo no Kajitsu, Mameshiba, entre otros nuevos temas de su último CD, cabe mencionar que en este mismo año lanza su single "Magic Number" cuyo tema principal es usado como el opening de la serie de anime "Kobato" de las mangakas CLAMP. En el 2011, el pasado 12 de enero, lanza su séptimo álbum de estudio titulado You can´t catch me siendo composiciones netamente de ella y llegando al puesto #1 en el ranking Oricon. La edición limitada del álbum contiene un CD especial con grabaciones en vivo de su concierto aniversario del 2010. El 8 de agosto contrajo matrimonio con su compañero de trabajo Ken'ichi Suzumura. En octubre lanza dos sencillos, una semana después de la otra, el 19 salió Buddy que fue usado como opening de la serie de anime Last Exile y tuvo la colaboración de la banda School Food Punishment y el 26 se lanzó Okaerinasai que fue utilizado como opening del anime Tamayura ~hitotose~ y fue un trabajo en conjunto con Yumi Arai en el cual Sakamoto cantó una canción de ella y la incluyó como cover en el lado B del sencillo llamada "A HAPPY NEW YEAR". Las ediciones limitadas de ambos sencillos contienen un CD con grabaciones de su concierto LIVE TOUR 2011 "You can´t catch me. En noviembre se pública su tercer mini-álbum Driving in the silence que estaría compuesto por una temática de invierno. La edición limitada de este viene con un DVD con PV de Driving in the silence y Sayonara Santa. A finales del año ella realiza un concierto de 5 días en donde canta sus tres mini-álbumes de principio a fin llamado LIVE 2011 "in the silence" que posteriormente es lanzado en DVD y Blu-ray en ediciones regular y limitada. Discografía Álbumes Singles Interpretaciones Anime ;1993 * Little Twins - Chifuru ;1996 * La visión de Escaflowne - Hitomi Kanzaki * Mizuiro Jidai - Natsumi Kugayama ;1998 * El Hazard - Kauru Taurus * Cowboy Bebop - Stella * Nightwalker - Riho Yamazaki * Record of Lodoss War - Reef ;1999 * Omishi Magical Theater: Risky Safety - Mae Katsuragi * Medabots - Karin Junmai ;2001 * Gakkō no Kaidan - Miyuki Watanabe * Kokoro Library - Syune * Geneshaft - Beatrice Ratio * Detective Conan - Yuki Takeno ;2002 * King of Bandit Jing - Mimose * Kanon - Mishio Amano * Megami Tensei - Athena * .hack//SIGN - Aura * Daigunder - Betty * Barom One - Noriko Kido * Petite Princess Yucie - Aries * RahXephon - Reika Mishima / Haruka ;2003 * Wolf's Rain - Hamona * Saint Seiya - Pandora * .hack//Legend of the Twilight - Aura / Molty * Heat Guy J - Princess ;2004 * Gundam Seed Destiny - Lunumaria Howk / Ayu Asuka * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - Kodomo Toko * Fantastic Children - Mell ;2005 * Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE - Daidouji Tomoyo * Black Jack (historieta) - Yuuko Mizuhara ;2006 * Ouran High School Host Club - Haruhi Fujioka * Sore Ike! Anpanman - Okarina-hime * Binbō Shimai Monogatari - Kyo Yamada * Mushishi - Amane (ep 21) * Naruto - Matsuri ;2007 * D.Gray-man - Roufa * Death Note - Kiyomi Takada * Kara no Kyoukai - Shiki Ryōgi ;2008 * Hellsing Ultimate - Rip van Winkle * Soul Eater - Crona * Kuroshitsuji - Ciel Phantomhive ;2009 * Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance: Mari Illustrious Makinami * Canaan (anime)- Alphard ;2010 * Kuroshitsuji II - Ciel Phantomhive * Arakawa Under the Bridge - nino * Arakawa Under the Bridge x bridge - nino ;2011 * Appleseed XIII - Deunan Knute * Usagi Drop - Masako Yoshī Películas 2000 * Cardcaptor Sakura Película 2: La Carta Sellada - Carta Vacio/Esperanza (Card Nothing/Hope) 2005 * Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children - Aerith (Aeris) Gainsborough * Kara No Kyoukai - Shiki Ryougi * Trigun Badlands Rumble - Amelia (2010) Juegos * .hack: Aura, Natsume * Bujingai: Youka * Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball: Lisa * Kano]: Mishio Amano * Eureka Seven: EVA * Kingdom Hearts: Aerith Gainsborough * Napple Tale: Pochi, Arsia * Panzer Dragoon Saga: Azel * Persona 3: Aegis * RahXephon: Reika Mishima * RED: River Maura * Tsubasa Chronicle: Tomoyo * Final Fantasy XIII: Lightning * Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core: Aeris Gainsborough * Sonic the Hedgehog (2006): Princesa Elise * The 3erd Birthday Parasite Eve 3: Aya Brea Navegación Categoría:Personas Categoría:Seiyu